This invention relates to devices for generating and amplifying electromagnetic wave energy and, in particular, to laser oscillators and amplifiers. Most conventional laser resonators consist of a pair of mirrors, for example a Fabry-Perot interferometer, between which electromagnetic radiation may be made to propagate. Within this optical cavity, an amplifying medium, and perhaps a variety of other optical elements is placed.